


Scarred

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [42]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Mutual Pining, Romance, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Nyssa ends up on the Waverider after tracking it down. She’s barely dropped her bag when a grinning, awestruck Sara collides bodily into her, hugging her arms tightly around Nyssa’s shoulders.





	Scarred

**Author's Note:**

> This is all I want. I'm not gonna lie. I just want Nyssara back in my life and I don't care for much anything else. I hope ecerybody liked my version of them reuniting and any thoughts/comments are deeply appreciated! Thank you very much!

 

042\. Scarred

*

Everything seems mechanical and futuristic and _whirs_.

Nyssa frowns severely, glancing around at the interior of the Waverider.

"Oh good, you made it," Professor Stein announces, offering a helpful smile at her dubious look. "Thank you for coming out on short notice. Now we haven't exactly told Sara that you were— _aaah_!"

He yelps, backing away from her little, black suitcase on the ground, rubbing his hand after Nyssa strikes it with a viper-like quickness.

"R-Right. My apologies. I'm a little old-fashioned."

The corridors are no more reassuring to her, brightly lit and narrow and dotted with number panels. One of Sara's teammates passes them as Professor Stein leads the way, blabbing away again, and Nyssa glares until the other, younger man cringes under her attention, no longer staring.

Eventually, they come across what appears to the Waverider's bridge, with consoles and viewports.

Her heart skips for a brief moment as Nyssa catches a glimpse of canary-yellow blonde hair. "Captain, we have a new guest on board awaiting instructions," Professor Stein announces proudly.

A tutting, irritated noise. Sara taps off the set of holo-files in front of her, pushing herself out of the gigantic pilot's seat, turning at the heel.

"I didn't authorize—"

The rest of her sentence fades into nothingness. Sara blinks rapidly a few times, her mouth hanging open a little. "Gideon, that's not funny," she breathes out, a furrow forming deeply between Sara's brow.

_Gideon?_

Nyssa slaps a hand over her thigh-holster, preparing to use a weapon as a disembodied female voice echoes from above everyone.

" _This appears to be orchestrated by Professor Stein and the others, Captain. Not myself."_

"Gideon is right," he says merrily, adjusting his spectacles. "I've invited her to join us temporarily, due to the mounting circumstances with Oliver Queen. With your permission, of course."

"I found your location," Nyssa corrects him blandly. "And you told me I could stay if I agreed to not kill anyone on your ship or during your missions."

Professor Stein mumbles in her direction, and she's barely dropped her bag when a grinning, awestruck Sara collides bodily into her, hugging her arms tightly around Nyssa's shoulders.

Nothing has ever quite like _home_ than Sara.

"You're real, oh my god," Sara whispers, holding Nyssa's face with both of her hands and pressing their lips together blissfully, again, and again.

As much as she adores her, and savors this joy and relief building in Nyssa's chest, the other woman stall another kiss, running a thumbpad over a new, pinkened facial scar to Sara's jaw.

" _I've missed you terribly, my love_."

Sara never blushes like she used to in the beginnings of their relationship, but Nyssa feels gladdened to see her features warming slightly. Sara whispers back in Arabic as well, filling her mouth and tongue with Nyssa's name, with reverence and wonder and desire, and everything Nyssa has tried to abstain from for their protection.

But not _this_ time — not sheltered in the Waverider. Not with Sara's _living_ heart pounding against her.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
